


Season One: The E Caper

by DragonWasser



Series: Of Un-Caped Crusaders and Criminal Capers [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multiple Crossovers, this is a very self-indulgent crossover fanfic, where i will pile up the hurt/comfort, will probably deviate from canon at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWasser/pseuds/DragonWasser
Summary: Extract from V.I.L.E. Archives - File #54141Updated as of 26th January 2039.Penny Forrester has been recruited and enrolled in VILE Academy's training program. She has been partnered with Wilbur [REDACTED] and plans have been made to train her for the E Caper as described in [REDACTED].***Extract from A.C.M.E. files - Registered Agents#22 Chase DevineauxRecruited: 12th January 2039Status: Probation#23 Julia ArgentRecruited: 12th January 2039Status: Probation#24 Violet ParrRecruited: 26th January 2039Status: Training#25 Hiro HamadaRecruited: 26th January 2039Status: Training
Relationships: Coach Brunt & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Hiro Hamada & Violet Parr & Penny (Disney: Bolt) & Wilbur Robinson, Lewis | Cornelius Robinson & Wilbur Robinson, Penny (Disney: Bolt) & Penny's Mother (Disney: Bolt)
Series: Of Un-Caped Crusaders and Criminal Capers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722268
Kudos: 5





	Season One: The E Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Penny Forrester arrives on the Isle of VILE. Meanwhile, ACME recruits new agents Hiro Hamada and Violet Parr.

Penny woke up in a chair. She had went to sleep in her bed. And her pets weren't there. These were the first three things alerting her that something was wrong, even before she opened her eyes.

It wasn't any better when she did. Besides the fact that she couldn't rub the drowsiness out of them because her wrists - and come to think of it, her ankles - were restrained with cold steel, Dr. Calico was sitting directly opposite her, steepling his fingers, though his cat was missing.

Her first thought was terror. She didn't get the script for this episode. They would have to shoot it again.

'I am certain,' the cool, calm voice of Dr. Calico said, 'that you are questioning reality. Wondering, perhaps, whether you are in that juvenile show you did two years ago. Let me assure you that you are not.'

The terror was settling in better now, making itself comfortable and making Penny terrified. Contrary to the other Penny - the spy from Bolt - she had no idea what was happening, had no escape plan, and strongly doubted that Bolt would burst in to save the day. Her mind was screaming incomprehensibly. All she could do to make it keep quiet was to listen to the man who was definitely not Dr. Calico. He had fallen quiet for a while, but now that Penny's vision had cleared a little, she could see that the corners of his lips pointed slightly upwards as he watched her. He was enjoying this show, Penny realised. His show.

'Where - ' Penny shouted, hoping they didn't notice the quaver in her voice, but that didn't matter as the end of her sentence trailed off into a frightened whisper, ' - Mom?'

A woman had stepped out of the shadows. The woman was holding her mom. The woman at least twice the height and a hundred times the strength of her mom had her at least a foot off the ground with a single large hand wrapped entirely around her mom's neck. The only reason Penny knew she hadn't actually done _it_ yet was from the way her mom's mouth opened and closed, gaping for air as her eyes stayed shut.

One squeeze, Penny realised in horror. One squeeze, one toe out of line, and that would be _it_.

'I see we've got your attention,' the man's voice rang out. Penny didn't acknowledge this, her eyes fixated on that giant hand. 'I suppose you understand?'

Penny's mouth felt dry as she nodded. Slowly, clearly, so everyone could see.

'Please, look at me when I'm talking.'

It was an amiable enough request which sent Penny's head snapping back at once to look at the man, who was so obviously unlike Dr. Calico that she had wondered how she mistaken the two. This man was pale, with identical eyes that were both icy and mocking, creepily staring like he could see straight into the depths of anyone's soul, and understand exactly what made them tick.

And he wasn't an actor.

'Let's be brief,' the man said. 'You are on a secluded island, miles away from any other human activity, where my colleagues and I run an academy. You have been picked as one of the students for our one-year program. It is...' He trailed off, the ends of his lips lifting higher. '...prestigious, and highly selective of our large choice of students. You should be proud. Consider yourself lucky.' He paused, and stood up from his tall chair, pacing across the menacingly green room. 'But you are wondering: what type of school would, in sound mind, kidnap and hold someone against their will? What type of school would possibly take a hostage?'

He came to a stop right in front of Penny, bending downwards to meet her eyes.

'Why, a school for thieves and criminals, Ms. Forrester.'

Penny reeled back, breathing heavily. Criminals. Thieves. Kidnappers.

'That's right, Ms. Forrester. Right now, you are surrounded by, possibly, the most dangerous people on the planet.' His eyes burned her with a cold fire. 'And not all of them are 'in sound mind'.'

The man was insane.

He straightened back up, though his eyes didn't leave Penny's face, as the small, derisive smile never left his. 'That's merely a label, of course. What people call 'insanity' is simply another way to classify my highly unique psyche. It allows me to see opportunities where others see a dead end. It allows me,' the man settled back down in his chair, steepling his fingers again, 'to take the opportunities that most wouldn't dare dream of.'

His eyes flickered back to where Penny's mother was suspended in the air.

'Do you accept this offer, Ms. Forrester?'

A thousand frantic, crazy thoughts shot through Penny's mind. Saying no. The restraints retracting by some miracle, letting her escape safely with her mother. A superpowered Bolt bursting into the room, foiling the man's evil plans.

But this wasn't spy Penny's world. She knew none of that could happen.

There were two roads she could take, and she could only risk one. The lesser of two evils.

She nodded.

'Well, welcome to school, sweetums,' the woman said, evidently amused, and Penny was relieved to see her hand loosen on her mother's neck. 'Can't wait to see you in my class.'

'Coach Brunt,' the man said, 'please escort Mrs. Forrester to her... room.'

Penny had never heard someone make 'room' sound so much like 'cell' before.

Coach Brunt gave a short smirk at the man, tossing Penny's mom over a shoulder like a rag doll, and left the room. Penny flitted between quiet worry and silent relief.

'Rest assured, your mother is quite safe here,' the man said, and Penny had to force herself to look at him instead of the gaping door. 'As long as you follow our orders.'

 _Not a toe out of line, Ms. Forrester, or your mother may end up dead. Or worse._ The words hung in the air, unspoken, but Penny heard them loud and clear.

She nodded again, just to be on the safe side.

'Then we are done here.' He must have pressed something, as the metal restraints disappeared somewhere into the chair. Penny did not move.

She couldn't. She had to.

'Welcome to VILE Academy, Ms. Forrester.'

***

The 'advanced CrimeNet technology' was a joke. Seriously, Hiro thought, it wasn't like holograms were some futuristic piece of technology any more. SFIT used it all the time. Heck, he'd put a holographic version of himself in class a number of times because some villain was storming the city. And that, at least, had a record function on it.

Then again, five seconds browsing on his new ACME laptop had yielded him more information than he'd ever told anyone, including a detailed and almost disturbingly accurate account of how the Big Hero 6 was formed and their civilian identities, case files for every villain that had appeared in San Fransokyo before, and a very useful link on the best candy shops with gummy bears in the world, which he'd bookmarked. Now that was rather impressive.

'Enjoying our technology, Agent Hamada?'

Hiro scowled at the hologram Chief. He was actually enjoying it, but he still wasn't completely over the fact that they'd showed up in the middle of the night and upturned his and Cass' entire existence.

*

Specifically, two ACME agents had come knocking on the door of the Lucky Cat Cafe, at 2 a.m. in the morning, and Aunt Cass had answered the door. Hiro had been shaken out of sleep by a very loud objection of 'NO MY NEPHEW HAS SCHOOL TOMORROW AND WHATEVER IT IS, I'M SURE IT CAN WAIT UNTIL MORNING.' He was wide awake in a second, wondering whether a villain had found him - Aunt Cass was still yelling, that was a pretty good sign but he'd had to be fast - and he'd ended up grabbing one of Wasabi's fins that he was fixing and sprinting down, holding it under his arm.

The good thing was that there were no villains.

The bad thing was that there were two people dressed in black standing in the doorway, one very cranky Aunt Cass, and his appearance, instead of scaring off or at least startling the People In Black, was greeted with a curt 'Mr. Hiro Hamada. You're Agent Tadashi Hamada's brother? Founder of the Big Hero 6?'

This short greeting had resulted in all hell breaking loose.

At 3, all four of them were sitting at the kitchen table, Aunt Cass passing out tea while muttering furiously under her breath. She took one long sip from her cup, glaring pointedly at everyone present.

She set down her teacup. She had finished all the tea.

'Start. From the beginning.'

'Tadashi Hamada,' one of the agents said, not losing a beat, 'was an associate, and later an agent, of our unit, ACME - the Agency to Classify and Monitor Evildoers. We are a special investigative unit dedicated to bringing down an international criminal entity whom we believe may be responsible for almost all major crimes of the last decade.'

'And I was not informed because?'

'Agent Hamada was legally an adult when we recruited him. For the safety of each agent and their families, every agent is asked to keep their profession secret.'

Hiro continued staring into his teacup. Amongst the dread of having to explain about the Big Hero 6 to Aunt Cass, the anger at Tadashi never telling them about him risking his life to fight crime, the crankiness from being woken up in the middle of the night, he got it. He hadn't told Aunt Cass about him fighting crime and risking his own, and a select others', lives on a daily basis. So that she wouldn't worry, and so villains would never know to come to the Lucky Cat Cafe.

He'd been more like Tadashi and yet known less about him than he'd thought.

Hiro wasn't sure how to feel about that.

The tea leaves swirled about in his cup.

'Hiro?' Aunt Cass' tone was slightly less harsh than when she had talked to the agent, but it was no less demanding. She wanted - needed, the answers, and Hiro was going to give them to her.

He took a deep breath, then jumped into how, two years ago, he'd went to investigate microbots and ended up forming a super team that kept San Fransokyo from being decimated by villains every other night.

He had expected her to chew him out.

He had not expected her to hug him.

She had done both.

'Hiro Hamada,' she reprimanded, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and didn't let go, like that time he was five and sprained his ankle trying to steal cookies from the tallest cabinet while Tadashi was out. Aunt Cass had rushed over as he cried, checking the injury while scolding him without stopping for a breath, Then, she'd carried him over to the couch, bandaged up his ankle, then let her wrap himself around her neck as she went into the kitchen, where he was high up enough to reach the cabinet.

They had warm buttery chocolate chip cookies right after.

'You are grounded. I am grounding you.'

'Mm.'

'You're going to finish all your homework, meet up with friends, whatever, on Saturdays.'

'Yes, Aunt Cass.'

'Then,' Aunt Cass said, firmly, 'you're going to stay at home on Sundays and bake chocolate chip cookies with me. Every Sunday. No excuses.'

'Mm... yeah.'

'Ms. Hamada.'

It was one of the agents. Hiro had forgotten they were there. Evidently, Aunt Cass had too. 'Yes?' she asked, her body tensing.

'We came to _recruit_ your nephew.'

*

'Not really,' Hiro answered, glaring at the Chief. 'I see holograms at school every day.'

'Then I trust you're familiar with them,' the Chief retorted. The blue hologram settled in the seat opposite him. Silence engulfed the room.

*

That next sentence had resulted in another round of tea for everyone, and a few cupcakes for Aunt Cass.

'You mean to say,' Aunt Cass said icily, 'that there is absolutely no one in your detective agency who can help, leaving you with only the option of pulling my nephew out of school and putting him into even more dangerous situations?'

'Your nephew was selected for a number of unique reasons, Ms. Hamada, chiefly being his high intellect and technological know-how, his clear knowledge of strategy and teamwork as the leader of a Super team, and his brother's ties to our agency. The chances of finding a similar candidate are a million in one. And we need the best candidate for this case.' The agent paused. 'We have received intel that this criminal entity is planning to steal a time machine.'

Hiro almost spat the tea out of his mouth. 'But - ' he spluttered, after swallowing it down, 'but that's not real!'

'Unfortunately, it is,' the other agent answered, in a steely voice. 'Cornelius Robinson has invented a time machine, and had the good sense to keep it a secret. But somehow, the criminals got wind of it, and they want it for themselves. Imagine what they could do with that type of technology, Mr. Hamada. They could destroy law and order, end justice as we know it. Release every criminal the Big Hero 6 has worked so hard to keep behind bars. Burn the world till it's nothing more than a smoking husk run by a criminal empire.' He looked through his glasses into Hiro's eyes. 'And they could erase anyone who would dare to stand in their way.'

Hiro's heart hammered in his chest.

On one hand, all the villains, muggers, murderers that he rested knowing were in San Fransokyo Prison, free again...

On the other, Aunt Cass sitting at home on Sundays, alone, probably watching the news worried sick, flour and chocolate chips and sugar laid out on the table, untouched...

'I'm afraid,' the agent cut in, 'we didn't come here to ask. Just for parental consent. And we need to leave before daylight.'

Hiro turned to Aunt Cass. She, in turn, was watching him, with barely concealed tears in her eyes.

'Aunt Cass...?'

'It's okay, Hiro,' she replied, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, smiling shakily. 'It's okay. No matter what _you_ choose.' She gave a pointed glare at both of the agents, who looked as if they were trying their best to avoid the interaction. 'It's okay. As long as you're sure you want to do it.'

'I think I... need to.'

_For you, for Tadashi, for everyone._

_Save some chocolate chip cookies for me, okay?_

'Alright.' Aunt Cass breathed deeply. In, out. She opened her eyes, the shaky smile reappearing. 'Hiro... I'm proud of you.' He could see the tears in her eyes again. 'It's okay. It's all going to be okay.'

_I'm going to be okay._

Hiro hugged her again. It was a long hug.

By the end of it, a large wet patch had grown on Aunt Cass's sleeve, and Hiro's shoulder felt wet.

It was okay to cry.

*

There was a beeping sound, and the hidden door opened. Hiro squinted at the three silhouettes in the doorway as the sunrise streamed in.

'Agents,' the Chief greeted. 'Ms. Parr, I presume?'

Hiro's vision cleared enough to see two different People In Black and a girl at least a head taller than him in a striped violet sweater, with a bold red-and-black travelling bag slung over one shoulder.

'Yes,' the girl said, looking at the Chief. 'That's me. Agent Parr.'

The Chief smiled, then turned to Hiro. 'Agent Hamada, this is Agent Parr, your new partner here on ACME.'

Hiro stood up, sticking out a hand. 'Um. Hi. I'm Hiro Hamada.'

'Violet Parr,' the new agent said, smiling a little awkwardly.

They shook hands for a nervous second, then quickly let go. The Chief did not seem to notice this, as she gestured to one of the People In Black, who came over and passed each of them a white card.

'Agent Parr, Agent Hamada, welcome to ACME.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, I'd appreciate it! They motivate me to write more :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work and I don't own the Futuristic Four and their respective movies, or Carmen Sandiego and its characters.
> 
> ~ DragonWasser


End file.
